An Elven Tale
by GreenDiamond321
Summary: What would it be like in the company of Thorin and the gang? Embark on an adventure in your point of view! This journey is about a young Elf who finds herself going on an adventure as she adds a new twist to the plot of The Hobbit :) Reviews are welcome! {Slight violence, rated K /T I guess}


Chapter 1

Mornie Utulie ~

Darkness and silence.

My head was spinning like crazy as a tingly feeling slowly started creeping into my body. There was pain all over, it felt like I had been run over by some sort of stampede.

I layed here for a few moments then attempted lifting my head and opening my eyes. The blinding light forced them closed and I felt my head drop and hit against the hard ground as I became unconscious once more.

I woke up again and moaned softly as the pain returned. It was everywhere and without thinking I put my hand on the side of my stomach where it came in contact with something sticking out of it. Gasping slightly, I patted around my midsection and then lifted my hand and strained to keep my eyes open. It was easier to do so because now the sun was setting and the light was not as intense as before. Holding my hand up, I saw it was covered in dark liquid. Blood, I realized. Panic suddenly built up inside me at the sight of my hand and I instinctively reached back down to my stomach and grabbed a hold of whatever it was burried inside my skin. My hand tightened around the grip and I tensed my muscles as I swiftly pulled it out. The pain suddenly became unbearable, I slowly turned to my side and slightly curled up in attempt to subside the pain. Unfortunately it didn't work. All I could do was wait.

I decided to take a look at what had been stabbed in between my ribs. What I saw in my hand was a dagger. My dagger. But, I wouldn't do this, so who did?

My mind was beginning to feel dizzy again and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I needed to focus and stay awake this time. I needed.. needed to... stay... awake...

Darkness decided to wash over me again.

I woke to the lovely soft sound of flutes playing somewhere close by, and I instantly relaxed. I could recognize it as elven music- it sounded so much like home. Home.

"_Y/n, where are you?" It was mummy. I was hiding behind a flower pot near the back door to our house. We were playing hide and seek and I was certain mum would never find me here, I was a good hider. We've been playing for a while, after mum found me she would chase me around the house until she caught me, then it would be her turn to hide. I let out a small giggle thinking of the way she tickled me once I was caught. "Darling was that a laugh I heard? I'm going to find you!" I covered my mouth with my small hands, determined not to let out another peep to give away my hiding spot. I never wanted this fun to en_d.

Involuntary tears started forming at the corners of my closed eyes as the vivid memories crashed back into my head.

_We were out in the back garden, I was helping my parents plant flowers. Ada went inside to get something then suddenly we heard a loud crash followed by many more. Ada let out a cry and then yelled out at me and mummy, "Meleth, take y/n and run!" Mummy's face held a look of pure terror, one that I had never seen on her before. She didn't hesitate, she swiftly stood, scooped me up in her arms and ran for the forest. Her hand held my face down into her shoulder as I struggled to look back. I only caught a few glimpses of the house before my view was covered by the trees of the forest. "Ada!" I screamed and started crying. Mum tried calming me down by stroking my hair and telling me everythings going to be okay, but I knew the truth. Whoever had invaded the house had taken Ada. And they were coming for us next. Nothing would be the same again. Mum ran with me in her arms for a bit until she found a large burrow in a tree and set me in there. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. Tears were streaming down her face. 'Y/n, stay here. I'll be back, I promise.' _

_"No! Don't go!"_

_"I have to lead the bad guys away, do you understand?" _

_I didn't, but nodded._

_"Good girl. Stay here and don't make a sound", and with that she was gone. _

_I never saw ada or mummy again. _

After waiting in the forest for mummy to return, I had left the hiding spot with reluctance. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest I had no clue where I was or how to get home. It was difficult, but I had managed to survive on my own by eating the berries and other fruits found in the forest. Within a few days I had found a small villiage inhabited by men with its own bazaar. That's how I got new clothing and food. I was small enough not to be seen by the humans and as I grew up I became swift enough for them to not notice me pass by and take what I needed.

But this place I was currently in had a different atmosphere, an elven atmosphere... where was I? I reached up to wipe away the tear that had slipped out of my left eye and as my hand went back down I heard whispers around me. I tensed and slowly looked to see who it was. At the doorway were three wonderful looking elves with beautiful long dresses all huddled together and talking in low whispering voices. About me, most likely. I pretended to be asleep as one of the elves left the group and came towards me. She put her hand on my forehead, "Sweetie, it's time to get up now."

I briefly shut my eyes tighter even though were already closed and slowly opened them. It finally hit me that I was surrounded by strangers in a place I wasn't familiar with and this sudden communication with another elf shocked me, I tended not to ever socialize with anyone unless it was necessary. I bolted up to a sitting position and felt a jolting pain on my left side as I did so. A pair of hands gently grabbed my shoulders and layed me down again. "Easy there dear, you are not fully healed yet and you need to rest," said the elf, "I've bandaged up your side and given you a little bit of our remedy to help ease the pain." I blinked and then thanked her. "No need to worry, as long as you're fine and starting to heal, that is all that matters." I smiled gently, the ache starting to burn slightly. "Where am I?" I asked. "Somewhere safe," was the reply.

"How long have I been here?"

"I'd say about two days, you've been knocked out for quite a while. Maybe you should try getting up, test out your ankle- it was swollen, and take a shower. Freshen up a bit. I'll leave you to it." The elf smiled kindly and left the room. It still wasn't clear to me where I was, hopefully I would get some answers soon.

I managed to get up slowly and walked towards a mirror that was in the corner of the room. My right ankle throbbed slightly, but I could manage. Oh wow, I thought looking into the mirror, I really could use a bath.

Seated infront of a dresser now, I stared at a reflection of a girl I didn't know. I wasn't dressed in my usual attire- shirt vest and pants with my black boots, but a long flowing dark green dress that had lovely Elvish sleeves, was fitted at the top and nicely loose at the bottom. I tilted my head, this was a new look. And I actually didn't mind it too much. It felt nice, a clean feeling that I haven't felt for a while now.

Suddenly another elf appeared at the door, "Lady Galadriel is anxious to meet you, young one," she said kindly.

Lady Galadriel... That name sounded familiar. I had heard stories of the wonderous elf, is it possible that I was to meet her? Was I... in Rivendell?

_Meleth- Love_

_Authors note: Hey guys! So here's the first chapter to my first fanfic that I'm publishing here on , I really hope you like it so far! The first few chapters will be all intro and we'll get to know more background info on our main character. I'll try to update as often as I can, it's not pre-written so go easy on me with updates ;) A few of you may know me as majestic_ring on Instagram, so that's probably the best way to contact me if you'd like for any reason :) _

_Reviews are always welcome!_

_Till next time my little hobbitses!_


End file.
